Corruption
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: Caroline knew that when Klaus came to help with the traveler problem without being asked that there was something up. Now not only does she have to push her morals for human life aside for Stefan's sake, she has to try to stay untainted by two British immortal devils after her own heart. Though when she is sandwiched in between them will she even want to stay uncorrupted?


**I humbly present to you lovely people : Corruption.  *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**This, right here, is Klaus x Caroline x Enzo because that threesome had been just itching to happen! :) I would also like to take a moment before I start to give a long round of applause, paired up with a bunch of screaming fans**_ of course_**, to '****LostBoysGirl1998****' to be the first to request such sexiness to happen! This is to you. ****It is one of the scenarios that just simply had to be on fanfiction. ;****) **

**This chapter is called 'Dark Roses' and I am torn between making chapters different scenarios of this triad or continue from where I left off.. I will decide that later. I hope you like it. :)**

**Summary :** Caroline knew that when Klaus came to help with the travel problem without being asked that there was something up. Now not only does she have to push her morals for human life aside for Stefan's sake, she has to try to stay untainted by two British immortal devils after her own heart. Though when she is sandwiched in between them will she even want to stay uncorrupted?

**…...**

**…...**

The five foot eight inches tall beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length naturally wavy blond hair couldn't for the life of her figure how how she got to this point though she knew that even though she didn't plan it – it was well past due. Sandwiched into the both British men that injected fire in her veins with a simple heated look. It wasn't always like this, her being wanted for being her, and as much as it felt amazing she knew it wouldn't last.

It was always about Elena Gilbert, had been since day one all those years back in kindergarten. As while she swallowed her resentment of that fact, she knew it just didn't go away. While she was human, she wore bright colors to draw attention to herself that consisted mostly of pinks and yellows. After being turned into a vampire, her clothing choices change to a laid back, yet much more mature style that reflected in the white t-shirt and dark skinny jeans with high black boots that were now being pulled off by the original hybrid.

Elena was her 'best friend' even though they both didn't like each other due to one simple name that meant the world to her more than Elena : Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie was the only person that cared, more than her mother at first, about her after getting past the fact that Caroline was a vampire. Elena made it pretty clear on more than one occasion that she didn't know which was worst, Caroline's control freakishness or her delusional positivity. She wasn't the need for control, it was her OCD at an all time high, and Caroline liked to think of her 'delusional positivity' as being simply optimistic. God knew they needed some form of it with all the crazy shit that had happened in their lives!

A moan cut off her train of thought when she felt lips on the side of her neck, focusing on him the beautiful blond saw dark hair pull back to reveal Enzo with a devilish, growingly satisfied smirk on his lips at the sound.

"**Dear God, _please_ don't tell me I am the real reason that you are here." Caroline threw her head back in defeat in the hospital where she hated to be to begin with. Not only since waking up in the hospital after her transition, but the black and white reason why she was here pulled at her stomach with vengeance. She was here along with Enzo, to kill Stefan's carbon copy doppelganger that was an all around good guy from what Stefan told her before she left. She hated the options that she was forced to choose. Kill the human that couldn't help having the same face as Stefan, a paramedic that was good with being quick and making them stable enough to get them to the hospital. She shook her head, moving on the different topic of why every British guy that she came a crossed – which to be fair was only two, thank heavens – was so damn persistent! The question that plagued her mind all the time was how those damn sexy accents drew her in seemingly every time. Damn bastards had to have known what they were doing to her.**

"**Why not?" Enzo looked genuinely confused and a little bit more amused than she would like, "From what Damon tells me I am_ your type_." He continued on, unaware of Caroline's dangerous thoughts that involved getting even with the vampire whose blood turned her. It was bad enough that he used her to get Elena jealous, used her as a blood bag as well as forced sex when she was human, wanted to kill her right away when she got turned by the bitch witch Katherine – was it too much to ask that he would go gallivanting off into the unknown and leave her be?! **

"**_Well traveled, __Charming accent, Dodgy morals__-"_ **

"_I'll take you." Klaus murmured simply to her at the ball their family held as they look at his drawings that she couldn't help but be amazed at. Turns out the evil diabolical hybrid with a hidden agenda actually does have some sit down, relaxing time in between making plans to take over the world. She knew if she did, she would have started with Mickey Mouse and work her way from there. Caroline couldn't help but scoff lightly at the idea of him offering to show her the world. This was a man that wanted to sacrifice her along with Tyler all that time back when he did that freaky ritual. The man that was – well, Klaus. It was as if something made her want to find and pull forth the person he was before life happened. She wanted to save him even though she was no angel.. because to be completely honest for one second even if it was only to herself? He made her feel like one by the way he looked at her_

_He started to try and guess where she wanted to go playfully, "Rome? Paris?" His lips twitched as he caught sight of the corner of hers doing the same thing and put more amusement into the next place, "Tokyo?"_

_..._

"_Perhaps one day, in a year or a century, you will show up at my door step and allow me to show you what the world has to offer.."_

_..._

_"I've done more than enough. I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity... because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."_

"**_Ignorant, tactless, completely unable to take a hit_." She glared at the look of amusement that Enzo had on his face that reminded her way too much of another British immortal, shaking the thought away as she remembered him spontaneously daring her to get to know her and how she remembers how she was surprised to say the very least, before glaring at him with the challenge in her eyes. Damn sexy British people : Challenge _accepted. _ The vamp in front of her was exactly the same with not being able to take a hint. **

**She remembers her exact words, "Hi, I don't believe we met. My name is Caroline Forbes. I am a good little vampire –_ and I just don't go around KILLING PEOPLE!" _Both Klaus and Enzo were what Caroline thought of as the darker side of being a vampire. The blood came easy as the seduction, and even though she denied ever feeling the 'drawn to the darkness' that was so foreign to her, that could be comforting as well as tempting her to want more.. _Ah, damn it!_**

"**Exactly." He smirked wider at her, and it made her feel even more on edge. She glared a tad bit darker, steeling her emotions to not show in her eyes but all together failed when a voice as tempting as Enzo's came from behind her. She turned abruptly, eyes widening at the leather clad figure that stood there and as much as she tried to calm her insides as they did flips at the sight of Klaus with his all knowing, irritating smirk she couldn't help but groan as well mentally. None of the words that she wanted to say came from her throat. She wanted to yell at him, she wanted to glare, to ask him why he came back now to no doubt 'save _his town_ from evil travelers' when he was off in New Orleans. **

"**Glad to see your opinion on me hasn't changed, _love._" He smirked teasingly at her as he then looked over Enzo with a raised eyebrow with a weird mixture of irritation and amusement, something that surprised her because she thought that he would go into one of his jealous fits. _Well this is just fucking great, _Caroline thought with a sigh, my underwear won't stand a chance with these two, "What's the matter, Car~oline, _no hug_?"**

She was right of course, they didn't stand a chance even though it looked like it could have had a shot in the beginning. However now, her pants were gone, as well as her shirt. Klaus smiled up at her like a cat that got the cream he wanted desperately to have again and grabbed the sides of her lacy black boy shorts with a hand on each side and a rip sounded in the air as they were ripped away. Her matching bra was next to go, and another delicious moan left her lips as Klaus touched her clit just as Enzo first touched her breasts. The look the two Brits shared was not subtle at all and it ignited a different fire than the both of them normally pushed through her veins that threatened to consume her from the inside out, and before she knew she was doing she had her fangs out and growling in Enzo's face from where she was pinning him.

She thinks that this might be the first time that she showed him her vampire face because he was just as aroused as amused that the 'baby vampire' wasn't just a weak thing that couldn't pin him down. She did it to Damon before when she was pissed off that he tried to kill her father but kicking his ass because she was so angry that Damon actually tried such a thing was almost as good as being on top of Enzo that pushed her curves down onto his clothed erection. Klaus was quite until now where he started by kissing her neck, pulling her hair lightly and Caroline was slightly confused when the hair pulling sent pleasurable sparks from the back of her neck to the spot between her legs.

Enzo smirked heated from underneath her, glad that she got her mind off of him and Klaus killing off that human doctor whose face matched her friend Stefan's. Her face was a sight to see, and even though he wasn't surprised that she rolled her eyes at the notion of sex with the both of them and gave the usual feisty, talking back that was all Caroline Forbes when they managed to catch her off guard by pushing her to a dark red rose petal bed and devouring every inch of her after when they took her clothes off. The way that she was arching her back in pleasure and pain with having one side of her neck kissed by him while his hands played with her breasts while Klaus alternated from kissing the other side of her neck and whispering dirty words in her ear as he thrusted his long, wide fingers into her pussy?

_She didn't mind the idea of being corrupted by them very much._

…..

**Okay, I hope you guys like it. I always wanted a threesome to happen between Klaus x Caroline x Enzo to happen or at least someone write it (lol) and I couldn't contain the urge to do so. Please review and thanks again to '**LostBoysGirl1998**' for asking me to do a threesome of these three – something that I have been thinking about doing for a while. **** :) ****This is just one of the scenarios that I thought of and I really hope you like it and review for me? Please? **** Thank you for reading. :)**

**w**ords** : 2,110**


End file.
